Friend of Mine
by Alfiette
Summary: Isabel is different. She's pretty, smart, crazy. She's exactly what the Mercer's need. First FanFic yay! BobbyOC, JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Kat. This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy. I really don't mind flaming, as long as it's actually you know, like beneficial to me and not like "OH MY GOD YOUR STORY SUCKS SO I READ THE ENTIRE THING! FREAKING NOOB BURN IN A FIRE!" So please, tell me what you think! Give me ideas, too! I'd really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. Ka-duh. Although I have been known to own Jack after-hours…(I wish)

Isabel Adams looked into the mirror of her small bathroom and ran her flat iron through her eyelash-grazing bangs until they lay flat to her forehead, in contrast to the rest of her shoulder length, brown and red layered hair, which was teased and spiked in all directions. Isabel smiled into the mirror, smoothing the pieces of hair around her face and fluffing the rest. She lined her eyes with black liner and left the rest of her face bare. Isabel walked out of the house and locked the door behind her, stuffing the key into her bra. She pulled her sweater closer to her body to keep out the chill, and walked down to her favorite bar. Three streets over, Bobby Mercer walked from his mother's old house to his car and got in, driving to the same bar as Isabel.

"Come on, Izzy, you know you still want me." said a tall, thin, black haired man of about 22.

"Josh, I'm sorry, but I really don't. Please stop obsessing over me. Go away." Isabel said back, starting to turn, when Josh grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to go away." He said with a smile. Isabel turned back around calmly and looked down at her wrist, hiding perfectly the terror that filled her head.

"Josh, let go," Isabel spoke slowly and clearly, "What will this accomplish?" Josh didn't care to hear what Isabel was saying, because as soon as she finished, he smashed his lips to hers. By the time she managed to get her face free, Josh had worked his hands under Isabel's shirt. Isabel started screaming for help, but no one seemed to notice. 'Oh God,' Isabel thought as josh managed to strip her of her pink sweater, ' I'm in the corner of a bar in a see though camisole, WHY isn't anyone helping me?' Isabel screamed again. This time, someone heard it.

Bobby Mercer lifted his head and scanned the bar. He swore that he heard someone scream earlier, and this time, he knew he did. Bobby spotted where the noise had come from and started walking towards it. "Jesus Christ." Bobby muttered when he saw what was going on. Without hesitation, Bobby grabbed Josh by his hair and slammed the side of his head into the bar's brick wall.

"Hey, you alright?" Bobby asked Isabel.

"I'll live." She said back, dusting off her sweater and putting it back on.

"You should get out of here before he comes to," Bobby said, giving the now unconscious josh a swift kick in his ribs, "I'm Bobby, by the way."

"Isabel. Just please, call me Izzy or Iz or something. My name is positively wretched." Isabel said, finally looking her savior in the eyes.

"Ok, Iz, would you like me to take you home?"

"That would be fabulous."

Bobby and Isabel walked in silence to Bobby's car. Iz slid into the passenger side and pulled out her cell phone.

"Shit," Iz said to Bobby as he slid into the car, "It's only 11:30pm."

"Yeah it's still pretty early, and now I have to waste my night taking a tiny little girl who can't defend herself home." Bobby said with a smirk. Iz punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey! I was only kidding! Where do you live?"

"Take a left at the next street, it's the blue house on the left."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 19."

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar?"

"Aren't you a little old to be picking up teenagers?"

"Shut up." Bobby smirked at her.

" Neither of us are doing anything tonight, you want to hang out for a while?"

Bobby pulled into Isabel's driveway and turned to look at her.

"You were almost…_taken advantage of_… less than an hour ago and now you want to invite a total stranger into your house?" He questioned.

"I'll take the risk to have the company." Iz said flatly getting out of Bobby's car.

Iz reached into her bra and retrieved her house key, receiving an awkward look from Bobby.

"I always misplace my keys, and you can't lose your bra…well I guess I almost did." Iz finished weakly. She was starting to think about everything that had happened and was glad Bobby hadn't left.

She entered her house and flipped on the lights.

"Nice place." Bobby said, looking around Isabel's house.

"Thanks," Iz responded, "I think I'm going to jump in the shower. I feel…" she shuddered, "…_unclean_. Make yourself at home. I think I have some leftover takeout in the fridge if you're hungry."

Iz headed down the hall, stripping her clothes off and discarding them in the narrow pass to her bathroom. Bobby opened the fridge door and scoped out its contents. A half-empty bottle of milk, chocolate syrup, salad dressings, drawers of apples, oranges, tomatoes and carrots, and the takeout she told Bobby about. Bobby opened one of the three containers to find fried rice. "Good enough." He muttered. He dug around in the kitchen drawers until he ran across a fork. Bobby walked toward the living room, when he heard small sobs escape the bathroom. Bobby shook his head and waited for Isabel to come out of the shower.

Ten Minutes later, Bobby had finished the rice and Isabel finally walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a peach-toned towel. Bobby stood up and opened his arms.

"Iz, come over here."

Isabel didn't need to be told twice. She ran into Bobby's arms and started sobbing again. Bobby stroked her wet hair with one hand and wrapped the other around the girls trembling waist.

"Come on, Iz," Bobby said, walking her down the hall, looking in rooms to find her bedroom, "it will be ok, I promise."

Bobby found her bedroom at the end of the hall and walked in.

"You should change, I'll wait outside."

"Ok." Isabel muttered.

Some minutes later, Isabel exited her room in a pair of black sweatpants that were cut to mid-calf length and a red T-shirt that had several paint spatters on it. She pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor, letting out a fresh wave of sobs.

"Ok, girly, here we go." Bobby said, picking up Isabel and taking her to her couch before sitting down with her in his lap. Isabel's sobs had seemed to calm into silent tears that she wiped onto Bobby's shirt. Isabel muttered something Bobby couldn't hear.

"What was that? Honey I think you need to come up for air."

Isabel lifted her head from Bobby's chest and looked him in the eyes, no longer crying.

"Kiss me."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious, Bobby. Please, just…please."

"Isabel… I can't, you're only 19 and…"

"God Damn it Bobby, I'm begging you, just fucking kiss me."

Bobby hesitated for a moment, but then pressed his lips against Isabel's. Isabel wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and leaned further into the kiss. There was something thrilling about kissing someone she had only met that night, especially someone so much older.

Bobby was the first to pull away.

"Iz, you're gorgeous, really, but I can't just sit here and take advantage of you…fuck, you're still so young, I'm sorry, I don't want you to do something you're going to regret." Bobby was standing now; Isabel was still on the couch.

"Bobby, I'm a big girl. I've lived on my own since I was 16. I've toughened up."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to risk hurting you."

"Then don't risk it. Do it." Iz smirked, "Bobby, do something…anything to me. Fast, slow, rough, gentle, I don't care. I want it. Fuck regrets. I won't have any."

Before Bobby could really comprehend what was just said to him, Iz pulled him back onto the couch and started to kiss him roughly again, pulling off his tear-soaked shirt and began to work at his belt.

Some time later (use your imagination, kiddies!), Iz wrapped herself in the yellow blanket laid over the back of her couch and stood up and started towards her bedroom, Bobby following her. Bobby sat down on the bed when Isabel jumped on top of him. She bit her bottom lip and ran a finger down his chest.

"Damn, no wonder crazy boy wanted you back." He said in a raspy voice.

Isabel leaned down and whispered into Bobby's ear.

"He never got any." She smirked and straddled Bobby.

"You're are crazy."

"You love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel's sheer crimson curtains caused her room to fill with a dim red light the next morning. Iz rolled over and to her surprise, fell with a solid thump onto the ground.

"Ow…" she muttered, moving the black stiletto she fell on top of. The stood up and looked at the motionless man lying where she normally slept. The events of the previous night came flashing back to her as she grabbed an oversized T-shirt off of the floor and slipped it on before turning around, seeing that Bobby had been watching her.

"Coffee?" She asked him.

"Please."

Ten minutes later, Bobby had managed to stumble out of bed and slip on his boxers before walking out into the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee and making his way towards the living room, where Isabel was sitting in an overstuffed chair, eyes closed with coffee mug in hand.

"Iz, we have to talk."

"Trying to break up with me won't work, we're not together." She said, not opening her eyes.

Bobby smiled and continued. "Iz, I don't want you to think that since we slept together that it means that we are together."

Isabel opened her eyes. "I don't." She said shortly.

"It's just, I'm not looking for a relationship. You're great really, you deserve better than me." Bobby said, finishing the same speech he gave all of his one-night-stands.

"Great. I'm not either." Iz retorted, swirling her coffee.

"I guess I'll just be...going then." Bobby said, picking up the clothes that had been strewn across the living room.

"What are you doing Tuesday?" Iz asked.

"Nothing, but I thought you just said you weren't looking for a relationship, either." Bobby answered, worried that she would be crazy about him the way her ex was about her.

"So since we aren't dating means we can't have sex?"

Bobby looked at her, confused. This was every man's dream. Hot girl, sex, no strings attached. A smile crept across his lips.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Good. Tuesday. 7:00."

Over their next few, for lack of a better word, meetings, Isabel and Bobby got to know eachother better, physically and mentally, and became close friends. Closer than all of the crappy boyfriends Isabel had ever known in her life, but her and Bobby's relationship was strictly friendly. She wouldn't change that for the world and neither would Bobby.

Isabel was possibly the most interesting girl Bobby had ever met. She was amazingly beautiful, but she chose to play down her looks by wearing black plastic-framed glasses and looser fitting clothes. Her style was completely eclectic, made up of goodwill finds adorned with expensive designer pieces. She was incredibly intellectual but also laughed at the stupidest of things. She was a tough nut to crack, but then again, so was Bobby.

This chapter is quite short, so I think I'll only consider it a half-chapter. I'm a review whore, so keep me happy! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my three whole reviewers, you guys rock! To those of you who didn't review…I think you should, reviewing makes you sexy. Haha. This chapter is kind of weird and soap opera-esque, but you know, whatever. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. Duh.

_Tap tap tap._

Jack rolled over on the couch.

"Go away."

_Tap tap tap._

"Answer the fucking door, Jack!" Angel yelled from up stairs.

"You do it." Jack mumbled back.

_Tap tap tap._

"Fine." Jack rolled off the couch and stumbled over to the door.

"Can I help you?" Jack looked down to see a short girl wearing black skinny pants and an oversized gray and green striped cardigan. Jack looked at the girl's face, which was drained of all color, eyes staring down as if her shoes were incredibly interesting. She looked dead on her feet.

"Is Bobby in my any chance?" Isabel asked, looking up at with bloodshot eyes.

"He's asleep. So was I." Jack said, annoyed to be woken up.

"Well, can you wake him up?" Iz asked, "It's important." Jack blinked slowly and then turned around.

"BOBBY! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Shut up, fairy!" Bobby yelled from upstairs.

"I'll just…go to him." Iz said as she slid past Jack through the door.

Iz walked up the stairs and down the hall, peering into the rooms as she walked by, looking for Bobby. When she found the room he was in, Bobby was laying in bed with an arm shielding his face.

"Bobby?" Iz said quietly.

"Iz? What are you doing here?"

"Bobby, I've been throwing up in the mornings and…I can't focus…I was at the doctors this morning. They…they said they'd call me when the results came in…I couldn't wait there, I couldn't sit in that waiting room anymore…" Iz spoke rapidly, eyes starting to fill with tears. Bobby was sitting up now.

"Tests for what?" He said, trying to control the tone of his voice. Iz sank to the floor sobbing. She muttered something completely inaudible.

"What?"

"Pregnancy."

"You're kidding right?"

"no."

Bobby said nothing. He stared at the floor in disbelief, face turning red. Iz sat on the floor, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey Bobby," Jack said entering the doorframe, "Whoa, bad time?"

"Why don't you go suck your boyfriend's…" Bobby started, interrupted by the ringing of Isabel's cell phone.

"Hello? This is Isabel. Ok, alright. Thank you." Iz hung up her phone and collapsed backwards, lying down on the wooden floor. A smile started to spread across Isabel's face.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"I have…the flu." She began to giggle.

"I HAVE THE FLU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Iz got off the floor and started to jump around the small room.

"I have the flu! I have the flu! I have the…gross I have the flu."

"What the hell just happened in here?" Angel said, looking into the room from over Jack's shoulder. Jack rubbed one of his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Angel.

"She has the flu."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support, guys, it really helped me feel better. Wow, I got a little violent in the language dept. in this chapter. Hope you like. Remember, reviewing makes you sexy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, I own clowns like you on the b-ball court.

Later that day, Isabel had curled under several blankets on the Mercer's couch, sleeping, gaining some resentment from Jack, who, until she had woken him, had been having quite the nice nap on it.

"Why are you dating her, Bobby? She's what? Twelve?" Jack asked Bobby, looking at the sleeping girl.

"We aren't dating, Jackie."

Jack looked back to Bobby, who was putting on his brown leather coat.

"You going somewhere?"

"No, fairy, I just like the way the jacket looks."

"I'm not a fairy, Bobby." Jack stiffened.

Bobby opened the front door, "Watch her, Jack. Thanks." He called to Jack over his shoulder.

"Bobby! I have shit to do, I can't…" Bobby had already left. Jack looked down at the tiny girl. Part of her face was covered by the gray hood of the hooded sweatshirt Bobby had lent her. Scratch that, part of her face was covered by the gray hood of _Jack's_ hooded sweatshirt Bobby had lent her.

"You know, I was having a great nap until you rolled in," Jack started in a raspy voice, "then you had to wake me up to talk to Bobby, thinking that you were knocked up. Maybe if you weren't a god damn whore…"

"I am awake, you know," Isabel said without opening her eyes. Jack's face started to redden.

"Oh man." Isabel said, jumping off the couch and running to the bathroom. Jack heard the sounds of Isabel vomiting behind the closed door of the bathroom. Several minutes later, Isabel walked out, her naturally porcelain skin looking ghost white.

"What toothbrush is yours?" She asked Jack. He looked at her, slightly suspicious.

"The red one…why?" Isabel smiled.

"Good, you might want to buy a new one." Jack looked at her, disgusted.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Don't act so offended, you called me a whore, you fucking jerk." Jack flinched slightly. He was used to getting picked on by Bobby and his other brothers, but never by a girl. Girls usually loved Jack.

"I don't really think you're…" he started.

"Oh shut up, you so do think I'm a whore. Don't try to cover yourself now." Jack looked at the girl that stood in front of him. Her words were clear and precise, and despite how frail and weak she seemed, she was incredibly intimidating.

"Tell me, what's the difference between what Bobby and I did and what you do with all your little fans?"

"Did Bobby tell you about my band?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. Now please, answer my question." Jack tried to think of an answer. Isabel looked at him, waiting.

"Jack, you are a man-whore." Iz said matter-of-factly, "and you don't have to watch me, I can take care of myself."

"Well, that's apparent." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I'm going home. Tell Bobby I'll call him when I'm not sick." Iz said over her should, picking up her purse.

"Why? So you guys can fuck some more?" Iz whirled around and marched over to Jack.

"No," _Smack. _Iz hit Jack across the right cheek. Hard. A red handprint began to form. "So I can tell him what an ass of a little brother he has. What the fuck is your problem, Jack? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You woke me up, sleep in _my_ sweatshirt, use _my_ toothbrush after you threw up and then smacked me!" Jack yelled, ignoring the stinging in his cheek.

Angel awoke to screaming downstairs. He got out of bed, careful not to disturb Sofie, threw on his jeans and shirt from the night before and walked down the stairs.

"Well sorry for waking you the fuck up, Jack, maybe if you hadn't called me a god damn _whore_ I wouldn't be so pissed!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a whore, none of this would have happened!"

"Hey, what the hell is going on down here?" Angel said, walking into the room, grabbing Isabel right before she could swing at Jack again.

"Let me go! I swear to god, I'm going to pull a Sin City and rip it off, Jack." She said, struggling against Angel's grip.

"Ok, I think it's time for someone to go home." Angel said, guiding Isabel towards the door.

Iz walked out the door and started walking home. It was snowing lightly and rather chilly. It didn't phase Isabel though, she was too angry to notice.

"Bobby's gonna kill you, man, you know that right." Angel said to Jack, who had taken a seat in one of the numerous chairs in the living room.

"Whatever. I don't care." Jack picked up his guitar, which he had rested against the chair's side the night before, and began to play quietly.

"What did you do to make her so mad?"

"Nothing, seriously." Jack added when Angel looked at him skeptically.

Bobby walked back in the door, holding a twelve pack of beer. He looked around the room.

"Where's Iz?" He asked. Jack concentrated on his guitar and ignored Bobby's question. The room was silent other than the gentle plinking of the guitar. After several uncomfortable moments, Angel finally piped up.

"She and Jack started fighting. I had to hold her back to keep her from hitting Jack, so se left."

"What the hell, fairy? What did you do to her?" Jack set his guitar down and looked at Bobby.

"I didn't do shit. And why do you care so much? It's not like you couldn't go down the bar tonight and get another piece of ass." Bobby walked over to jack and hit him in the back of the head.

"I know you don't have any, fairy, but Iz and I are these things called friends."

"Whatever, man."

Iz walked into her house and flipped on the lights and checked her answering machine. There were two messages.

Hey Izzy, it's Karissa. Just calling to see what you were up to. Me and Charlie were gonna go out tonight, want to come? How's that Bobby guy you told me about? Call me back, ho!

Iz smiled. Karissa had been her best friend since they were eight. The answering machine beeped to signal the start of the next message.

Iz, it's Danny. Call me back, it's important.

Isabel rolled her eyes. In highschool, Iz had played bass in a garage band that ended up being pretty popular in the area, booking gigs around town, usually smaller venues. Danny's idea of 'important' was needing to know how much laundry soap to put in or how to use the defrost setting on the microwave.

Iz picked up her phone and punched in Karissa's number.

"… hello?"

"Hey Riss, what's up?"

"_IZ WHERE THE FLIP HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

"Um, over at Bobby's."

"_Oooh, I see."_ Karissa said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up."

"_Want to go out tonight?"_

"I can't, I've got the flu."

"Bummer… HEY! Me and Charlie can come over there."

"Uh, if you want to."

"_I'll be over in ten. Want anything from Panda Express?"_

"Like, a hundred fortune cookies. And maybe some soda."'

"_K. Bye!"_

"Bye."

_Click. _Iz hung up on Karissa and dialed Danny's number.

"…What?"

"Well hi to you too, Danny. What is so important?"

"Iz! Oh man… I want to get the band back together."

"Why?"

"…I'm not sure…it just came to me one night."

"Ok, stoner, I'm hanging up now."

"No wait, Iz! I'm serious."

"Ok, whatever. Call me when everyone else agrees to it. Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

Iz walked up to her room to change. She began to tug off Jack's sweatshirt when she remembered it was his. She grinned and tossed it onto her bed. She had plans for it.

After changing into some gray sweatpants and an old red wings T-shirt, Iz walked down stairs and collapsed onto her couch, exhausted.

"We are here! Izzy-boo! Now tell me, what the hell have you been doing?" Charlie shouted, walking through the door with Karissa, who was laughing.

"Gosh Charlie, you're almost to gay to function."

"Yeah ok, Janis Ian."

Iz just laughed at them. They may not have been the most brilliant people, but they always lifted Isabel's mood. Karissa chucked a brown paper bag and Iz, who caught it and looked inside.

"I got you a bunch of fortune cookies."

"I can see that."

Despite the mix of the day's events and the flu, Iz started to feel a bit better, as she told her friends all about Bobby, ("Was he any good?") Jack, ("That bastard! Was he hot?") and everything else that had happened.

The night ended with Iz falling asleep on Charlie's shoulder, who happened to fall asleep on Karissa's shoulder, who was leaning against the side of the couch.

Iz was the first to wake in the morning. The flu had set in. She felt like her muscles were going to detach from bone. She nudged Charlie, who, when he finally woke up, twitched so badly that Karissa woke up, too.

"You guys might want to get out of here, I think I'm dying of bird flu."

"Ok, honey, we hope you feel better." Karissa said, stretching and yawning.

"Yeah, I'd stay but you know how I am when I get sick." Charlie said.

"What, you mean a complete pussy?"

"Shut up!"

Iz laughed. Karissa and Charlie waved their final good-byes and walked out the door. Iz forced herself to the bathroom, took some medication, and trudged into her room.

A few days later, Iz had made somewhat of a recovery, and decided she should call Bobby, like she said she would.

"…Hello?"

"Hi, Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Iz. What's up?"

"Hey…I'll tell you what's up. You have one hell of a back hand." Iz smiled at the comment.

"Well… he was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Want to go out for some coffee today?"

"Coffee? You serious?"

"…Beer?"

"Now you're speaking my language. What time?"

"7:30ish?"

"I'll come and get you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Iz picked at the label of her beer bottle, looking up at Bobby.

"You know, you really gave cracker Jack a run."

"Yeah, sorry about that…I'm not sure what came over me."

"Don't be sorry, the fairy probably deserved it." Isabel smiled, looking down at the table.

"Bobby, I think…I mean I don't think we should…you know." Bobby started to smirk.

"I knew it…you're a lesbian, aren't you?"

"Wha…BOBBY! I'm trying to be serious and all you can do is joke?" Iz laughed as she tried to speak.

"It's ok, Iz, you're my friend, I ain't gonna judge you. Who is your girlfriend, Jack?"

"Oh yes, I just love your little sister Jack." Isabel punched Bobby in the shoulder.

"It was fun while it lasted, easy come, easy go."

"Maybe if you didn't come so easily…" Isabel laughed at Bobby, whose mouth hung open at her comment.

"Ok, good one, bitch. I'll get you though."

"Psh, whatever." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Hey…want to do me a favor?" Bobby asked.

"No."

"Ok, my brother Jerry and his wife Camille are going out tonight and asked me to baby-sit."

"No, Bobby."

"He has to girls, Daniela and Amelia…"

"Bobby, I'm not babysitting for you."

"I'll give you $100."

"What time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my readers, you guys own. Let me know you have something you want to see! I love suggestions! And for all those Jack lovers (like myself) out there, no worries, he will become a bigger part of the story soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: Your mom owns Four Brothers.

Jeremiah adjusted his collar over his tie when he heard his doorbell ring. He ran down the stairs and opened the door. He first looked at Bobby and then to the girl standing next to him.

"Bobby, who is this?"

"This," Bobby said, slapping Isabel on the back, which just caused her to glare at him. "Is your new babysitter."

"Bobby, no, man. You know how long it took me to convince Camille to let _you_ watch the girls? You think she's gonna be ok with a complete stranger?"

"Oh, too bad, guess I'll just leave then." Isabel said, starting to turn around, but Bobby kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Oh no, don't think you're getting out of this that easily." Bobby said.

"Who are you?" Camille said to Isabel as from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm Bobby's friend Isabel, who are you?" Iz asked, cocking her head.

"I'm Camille, Jerry's wife."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Bobby wants to have her baby-sit in his place." Jeremiah added.

"I have a baby-sitter's license if it makes you feel better, I went to a two day thing in 7th grade, I'm certified in CPR and everything." Iz said a little sarcastically, but Bobby was the only one to notice.

"Jerry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Camille said, not waiting for an answer as she walked into the kitchen. Iz tried to keep from laughing.

"Bobby, you know, you might just be f-ed. You might just have to baby-sit."

"Oh hell no, there is no way I'm staying here all night."

"Uncle Bobby!" exclaimed a small voice from atop the stairs. Two small girls bounded down and stopped in front of Iz and Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby?" Iz muttered sarcastically towards Bobby, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up…Hi Daniela and Amelia!"

"Uncle Bobby," said one of the girls, "Who is your friend?"

"I'm Isabel, I think I'll be watching you guys tonight." Isabel said, kneeling down to the girls' level.

"I'm Daniela," said the older of the two girls. "This is Amelia."

"It's very nice to meet you both."

"I like your hair clip." Amelia said, pointing to the pink and aqua bow in the side of Isabel's hair.

"Thank you. I like your necklace." Amelia giggled.

Jeremiah walked over to Bobby and muttered into his ear, "You are damn lucky, man."

"Ok, Isabel, the emergency numbers are on the fridge, um, I left you some money on the table so you and the girls can order dinner, and I think that's it." Camille said, a hint of agitation in her voice. She began to rummage through her purse.

"Oh, and don' be surprised if someone comes walking in the door halfway though the evening, Jack said he would come by and check on you." Isabel's face fell.

"Jack? Why?"

"Just to make sure you guys are alright." Camille answered.

"Um… that's really not necessary, I can hold down the fort I promise." Iz was getting desperate; she couldn't stand to see that…_asshole_.

"Well, it's too late to call him back and tell him not to come by. We have to go now, We'll see you later tonight. Come give me a hug girls." The girls ran up to Camille and Jeremiah, wrapping their short arms around their parents' legs.

"Have fun with Jackie boy tonight. Try not to fight in front of the kids." Bobby said sarcastically so only Iz could hear.

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Bobby followed Camille and Jeremiah out the door. Iz just stared at it for a second, composing her thoughts. _Deep breaths, think of the money, think of the new shoes you're buying with the money…_

"Isabel?" Daniela asked.

"Wha…yeah?"

"You're very pretty."

"You guys are too nice to me you know?" Iz said, putting her hands on her hips. "I just got here and you both are telling me how wonderful I am, What about you two? You two are absolutely wonderful, you know that?" Both girls giggled at Isabel.

"You guys want some dinner?"

"Yeah." The girls said in unison.

Several hours later, Amelia dozed off in the middle of "The Princess Bride" with Daniela starting to follow.

"Sleepy?" Isabel asked softly. Daniela yawned and nodded.

"Me too."

By the time the movie ended, Daniela had fallen asleep as well. Isabel pulled a blanket that had been on the back of the couch over the girls and started to clean up the plates from their dinner. The door opened and Jack walked into the house.

"Bobby? Whoa, you're not Bobby."

"Good observation. We're fine. Go home."

"How can they trust you to baby-sit," Jack started, not really knowing where the words were coming from. "You're a child yourself." Isabel rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What the hell Jack," Iz hissed "You should know how old I am." Jack looked at her blankly.

"And why would I know that? I know that you like to think that everyone loves you but that doesn't mean…"

"For Christ's sake Jack, we were in the same damn math class two years in a row! I sat directly in front of you for a year!" Jack concentrated on the girl's face and tried to think of his seating arrangement.

"…You were that nerd girl, weren't you? You were only a freshman in the junior's math."

"Duh, I mean, God, I know you spent most of your highschool career stoned off your rocker, but seriously, I let you copy my home work everyday. Now go home." Amelia wandered into the breezeway where Jack and Isabel stood. She rubbed her eyes.

"Isabel? What's Uncle Jack doing here?"

"He was just leaving, honey, why don't you go wake Daniela up so I can get you two into bed."

"Oh, ok." Amelia wandered back into the living room.

"Just leaving, eh?" Jack said, smirking.

"Yes," Iz responded, placing her palm on his chest, pushing him towards the open door. "Leaving. Now. Bye!" The door slammed in jack's face.

Reviewing makes you sexy!


	6. Chapter 6

**To the lovely and most honorable readers,**

**Bah, I haven't updated since the earth's crust cooled a few billion years ago. Sorry, I have had some major writer's block PLUS the ACT, which, after 5 hours of madness, I completed yesterday. Thanks so much to my reviewers, you guys are sexy! Anyone have suggestions? What do you guys want to see happen? TELL ME! Love ya!**

**This little baby, I think, will just be a look back to Jack's highschool where he and bum bum bum… Isabel first met.**

**Disclaimer- Your mom owns Four Brothers.**

_Flashback (ooooh…flashback makes waves)_

Jack walked into Tom Wite's class. Honors Statistics. No one would guess that Jack was actually a math whiz, and Jack liked it that way. Jack picked a seat near the back of the room, behind a girl he had never seen before, who was resting her head on her desk. She had short, spiky platinum blonde hair with several pieces of pink in it. The bell rang to signal the beginning of class; the girl snapped awake and sat up.

"Hello, class, I am Mr. Wite. Hopefully you're all in the right place, this is Honors Stats. This class won't be easy, but today, being the first day of school, will be. Sit where you want, I don't care." A man in his mid-30s said to the class. This was the second year Jack had Mr. Wite for math. Mr. Wite was Jack's favorite teacher; he was the only one who knew Jack was actually quite intelligent, he just never did homework.

"I'm just going to call attendance, then just do whatever. No one pays attention on the first day, I won't try to make you…Adams, Isabel…"

"Here." said the girl in front of Jack.

"Wow, freshman…we have a baby in the class. Jack, you be sure to keep all the boys away from her." Isabel looked down at her desk awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Tom, I will."

Jack had called Mr. Wite Tom since the middle of the previous year. For Jack, it was ok, but no one else ever dared to try it. Mr. Wite finished attendance and the class filled with friends talking and laughing. Isabel sat hunched over at her desk.

"Hey." Jack tried. Isabel didn't look up.

"Hello?" Jack tapped on the girl's shoulder.

"What?" Isabel turned around.

"Just saying hi…jeez."

"Oh. Hi."

"I'm Jack."

"So I heard." Isabel hardly made eye contact with Jack. He could see her anxiety building.

"Tell me, how does a freshman end up in a junior and senior math class, an honors one at that?"

"I'm smart."

Jack took a closer look at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were glassy and rimmed with red, dark circles stood out against her too-pale skin. She was shivering. Her green camisole went just low enough that Jack, being much taller than the girl, even while sitting, could just see the lace trim of a black bra. Isabel fidgeted uncomfortably and started to frantically tap her pen on his desk.

"Nice tattoo." Jack said after an uncomfortable moment of silence. Isabel's hand flew to a small spot behind her ear.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

Isabel raised her hand and asked "Mr. Wite, can I go to the library, I think I left something there."

"Huh? Yeah go ahead." Mr. Wite waved his hand at the door. Isabel grabbed her bag and walked out of the class.

"Oooh, Jackie got rejected." Said Mark, one of Jack's friends and bandmates, who was sitting adjacent from him. "Dude, she's hot, who cares if she's a frosh?"

"Man, that's wrong." Jack said, shaking his head and grinning. "She's a baby."

"Whatever…I'd still do her."

Jack sat down at a round table in the lunchroom. There was an unspoken seating arrangement that everyone seemed to oblige to every year. Jack and his friends always sat near the back of the lunchroom by a wall of windows. Looking to the next round table, Jack saw Isabel with her head in her hands, a girl next to her stroked her hair and another tried to coax Isabel to drink some water.

"Hey!" Jack said in a half shout. "Is she ok?" The girl holding the water looked up.

"Some jackass gave her something and said it was aspirin. She's been freaking out all day." The girl stood up and grabbed her purse. "Come on, honey, I'll just take you home." The other girl stood up and helped Isabel out of her seat.

Isabel woke up several hours later with a massive headache. She didn't remember exactly how she got there; the last 24 hours seemed rather fuzzy.

"Rough day?" A tall redhead wearing plaid shorts and a black t-shirt leaned in the door.

"To say the least."

"Isabel Delilah Adams, I cannot believe you were doing drugs on the first day of school!" Isabel looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know that the jackass didn't give me aspirin!"

He sister laughed. "I know, I know, I'm just shittin' you. Your friends told me the whole story."

"Oh." Isabel leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Come on, you need to eat some food, or you're going to feel even worse tomorrow."

"Fine."

A/N Thanks again for waiting forever for an update, The next one won't take nearly as long! I might have it up tonight even since I neglected you guys for so long! Love ya!

Reviewing makes your sexy!


End file.
